New Guy, New World
by Deinara155
Summary: Alittle talking, and touching goes a long way, doesn't it? Fiesty girl Bella, and attractive sexy god Edward, meet in this romantic, lustful story on how discovering each other can be good and bad. Will the crowd confirm their love? Rated m for a reason!
1. New

**Bella's POV**

_**Forks, Washington- AHHHHH! I wish I never moved here! Why didn't I just be a good girl like my mom told me? I shouldn't even be here! But I'm gonna try not to be so bad- at least. My dad had enrolled me to Forks High School. The damn school is like every living hell there is. I haven't been- well, living in Washington since I was 5. I wish I would have stayed in Arizona. The heat, the cactuses, the hot dudes, everything. This senior year, I don't want to be bothered. The first person that comes into my face, I'm gonna fucking punch them in there god damn faces! But I have to be good girl. **_

_**Tomorrow: operation fuck up.**_

……_**.**_

_**My alarm went off at 6:30 a. m. I can't stand waking up early. But I have to go to school. So I went into the bathroom, and washed up. Then I had to fix the haystack called my hair- my brunette fucking hair. Then I pulled out my cosmetic bag. I put on my mascara, my favorite eye shadow, and my eyeliner. When I got done with that, I went back into my room, and put on my clothes. Since I'm not like these sluts in Forks, I put something on casual but nice- not something like fancy and sluttish. I put on my black skinny jeans, and my ruffle black shirt. As long as I am here, I might as well make a good impression. I grabbed my purse, my keys, my phone, and a granola bar, and headed out the door for my car. Then I drove as fast as I could towards my new stupid school.**_

_**The school really wasn't as far as expected. Except when I got into the parking lot, everyone was looking at my car. What the fuck? Or were they just looking at me? They better stop before I make them look at something in about 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, …… Holy shit! Who the fuck is that? He was staring right at me. And I think I think I was staring right at him.

* * *

**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_****_

_**I was arguing with Emmett, when all of a sudden, a black car came into the school parking lot. And inside that black car, was a girl. But this wasn't just any girl- it was a goddess. She was perfect. Her brunette hair was sparkling. Her face was beautiful, with her black mascara and eyeliner. It really brought out her eyes. OH- her eyes. They were glistening chocolate brown. And her skin was a creamy white. Everything about her was astonishing, it nearly killed me. But I had to look away. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was staring at her. I guess she was new. And the new girl would be mine.

* * *

**_

**_Bella's POV_**

**_OH MY FUCKING GOD! He was so beautiful! His bronze hair shimmered in the moisturized atmosphere. His shirt made his chest look muscular. His perfect features took my breath away. I wanted to touch him soo badly. He was making me think of unnessacary thoughts- all by that one look at him. FOCUS BELLA, FOCUS! But i had to focus. I mean, what is with men these days. All they wanted was to get into a girls pants, and then leave you- just like Jaocb did me. I never want to see that asshole ever again. School has started, and I don't want to be late._**

**_..........._**

_****__****_

**_When I entered my first period class, I looked around the room. Then I saw someone that was going to make my last year of high school great- ALICE! She has been my friend since I was 4, and I haven't seen her in forever. I ran right up to her, and hugged her. Then we started talking about how things went since I went to Arizona. Then, my heart stopped. He was in the room. I just stared at him. He was in this class too. GREAT.

* * *

_**

**_I looked back at Alice, just looking at me._**

**_" What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked Alice. It may have sounded harsh, but it was true - what the fuck was wrong with her._**

**_" Bella... I.. I know that look! Either you have to pee, or you're crushing on a guy! And I'm pretty sure that you're crushing on a guy!" Why did Alice have to know me so much? SHIT!_**

**_" Alice! I don't like anybody! And stop looking at me like that!"_**

**_" Aww, come on Bella! Who's the lucky guy?" I started to panic. I looked back him. She followed my gaze. Then she did something I was not expecting._**

**_"EDWARD CULLEN?!" She yelled. Everyone started looking at us- especially the boy named Edward. I blushed. SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!_**

**_" Alice! SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND SIT DOWN!" I whispered. WHY!?_**

**_" Sorry everyone. Nothing to see here!" I said, waving up my arms so that everyone can see._**

**_" Alice....... I..." She interruppted me._**

**_" I just can't belive you! EDWARD. CULLEN?!"_**

**_" What's so wrong with him?" I was looking at her, waiting for her response, but she ignored my question._**

**_" Well...if you like him, the only thing I can do is to tell you some things about him, if you would like?" She already knew my answer._**

**_"Ummmm. okay. Whatever."_**

**_" Ok. Of course his name is Edward Cullen! Ummm... he's 18, and he's really popular. He's on the basketball team, and he wins all the games. He's a real ladies man, but he doesn't want them. He really doesn't date. Oh, and he works at the Forks's Bar not too far from here. And he just moved into this humongus mansion." Huh. So he's a rich boy, huh? What a unpopular name - Edward. But it fit him well for some reason. I could hear his name all day if I could. Then I just had to ask her one question. And it better not have been a 'yes'._**

**_" Alice, have you ever went out with Edward?" Please say no. Please say no....._**

**_" No I haven't, Bella. Why do you care?" ALICE!_**

**_" I don't know. Well... I don't care. Huh!" I started getting frustrated._**

**_" What the hell is wrong with you!? I haven't seen you like this since that time you visited Washington, and started hitting on that boy named Jared." Why must she remember everything?_**

**_" Well, I'm a girl. I have mood swings." That was my best excuse. Alice looked unpersuaded._**

**_"Yea,yea. Do you have any plans tonight. I wanna do something - you know, for our first day of senior high." I was surprised._**

**_" Umm...... sure. I don't care. What are we doing?" I was kinda excited._**

**_" Well... there's this huge party, and I want you to wear something decent." She took a pinch of my ruffle black shirt, and grimaced._**

**_" I don't know about you, but this is decent." I back talked her. Then I flicked her hand off my shirt. Then I continued._**

**_" Fine I'll go."_**

**_" Wooooooo!" She sprang in laughter._**

**_" Calm down, before I punch you out!" She chuckled. Then class began. The bell had rung, and a tall, dark haired man walked into the classroom. The students automatically found a seat. Then the dark haired man spoke in deep voice._**

**_" Hello class. My name is Mr. McKelly, and I will be your biology teacher. I just wanted you to know that I am a very positive guy, but I do assign seats." Then the whole class moaned._**

**_"So, Jasper and Alice sit in the front, to the right." Alice left me instantly, and went to her assigned seat. Then he continued. _**

**_" Jessica and Ben in the front, to the left. Michael and Lauren in the middle, to the right. Emmentt and Rosalie in the middle, to the left. And Bella and Edward, in the back, to the middle."_**

**_FUCK ME_**

**_I lookeed at him, and he was looking right at me. _**

****____


	2. First Sight

_**Bella's POV**_

**_He was right there beside me. I inhaled his heavenly scent. He was just.... perfect I don't deserve. He was so close- closer than I intended. He was in my touch, my kiss, my...... I just froze, staring at this god. That's when I heard the most musical voice I have ever heard._**

**_" Hello." It was him. I just kept staring at him. SNAP OUT OF IT! " I am Edward Cullen." He was just looking at me... maybe waiting for me to day something. But I didn't._**

**_" You must be Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you."_**

**_" Bella." I corrected him._**

**_" Lovely name." He took my hand softly, and kissed his tender lips on my hand. I flinched. HE IS SOOOO HOT! He was setting me on fire!_**

**_" How do you know my name?"_**

**_" Oh! I think everybody knows your name! When a new student comes into Forks, we like to know they're name so that we can annoy them to death." He started laughing. I didn't see the joke._**

**_" Is that what you're trying to do now?" Well, it was the truth!_**

**_" Is it working?" He said it seductivley. Well, maybe he did. I might have just been imagining things._**

**_" Yes. And I wish you would stop before I annoy you to the extreme EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!" But would he please keep annoying me? I want to hear his voice._**

**_" WOW. I just met you, and you're already making threats. That's a world record!" He leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. Then I remembered the moment._**

**_" Not actually. You were staring at me, remember?" I wish he could do that again, and again, and again,........_**

**_" Oh yeah. Right about that. I was looking at.... ummm.... something across the lawn." Yeah right._**

**_" So you didn't notice my car?" I was teasing him. He should have. It was brand new._**

**_" Nope!" His face turned bright red. I tried to change the subject._**

**_" Sooo, how long have you been going to Forks High?" It was a stupid question, but I just wanted to talk about something else._**

**_" Oh, since freshman year."_**

**_" Cool." That was all I could say._**

**_" So why did you move from Arizona?" He acted like he was really interested. I was surprised._**

**_" Well, my mom thought that I was horrible at my other school for my behavior, and she told me I had to come live with my dad, Charlie."_**

**_" Do you like it here so far?" Why was he acting so sweet?_**

**_" Well, I've actually visited my dad when I was younger, and I liked it then. But now......."_**

**_" What's so wrong with Forks?" Why is he asking so many quetions?_**

**_" Why is it your business?" I tried to sound angry._**

**_" So what, NO ONE CAN GET TO KNOW YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Wow, this guy was deep. All of a sudden, I felt a liquid run down from my eyes to my neck. _**

**_" Are you crying Bella?!"_**

**_" Why do you care?" I was crying harder._**

**_" Because you shouldn't be crying. Calm down." Since we were still in biology, he searched his pockets for a tissue. He handed it to me._**

**_" Thanks." I started dabbing my eyes so I wouldn't mess up my make-up._**

**_" I'm sorry Bella. " That was so nice of him._**

**_"Umm, excuse me.... Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan? Would you mind telling me what the correct answer is?" Shit._**

**_" Sorry Mr. McKelly, we don't know the answer. But do you mind telling me... well.. us the answer?" Everyone in the class turned their heads and giggled._**

**_" I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen. I can tell you two the answer..... detention." EDWARD! I had to tell him something._**

**_" But Mr. McKelly! If we don't the answer, then you shouldn't punish us! That's not what normal teachers do." Ooops!_**

**_" Excuse me, Ms. Swan! I am normal. Keep this up, then you will be expelled! Now I said go to detention!" I looked at Edward, and grimaced. He was going to pay for this. We both took our things and walked out of the door. I turned around, and he was smiling. WHAT A BITCH!_**

* * *

**_" Why did you open your mouth, Edward?" I was furious._**

**_" Well, we had to say something! Well, at least we're the only ones in here." And we were- the only ones in the room. Quiet time to be with him._**

**_" We can talk more about each other!" I was atonished by my own words. But I did want to know more about him._**

**_" Ok." He sounded excited. " I'll go first," he said._**

**_" Do you have a boyfriend?" What kind of question is that? I wanted him to be my boyfriend. DUH!_**

**_" Ummm... no! What kind of question is that?"_**

**_"I just wanted to know. You look like you haven't even kissed a guy!"_**

**_" For your info, I have kissed a guy!" And I did._**

**_" How many?" So many questions! I blanked out._**

**_" Bella?" Nothing._**

**_" You've only kissed one guy, didn't you!?"_**

**_" Well, I've only had one boyfriend, actually." This is so embarrasing._**

**_" OH. ! As long as know you, I'm going to hold this against you!" He then started chuckling._**

**_" Fine. Get a load of it. So what. I've only kissed one guy. How many 'girls' you kissed? 2,ooo?"_**

**_" Actually, 3,ooo! Why do you want to know?" He is so good at this._**

**_" Because you look like a guy that has kissed a lot of girls."_**

**_" Yes. And you are right." I was holding back a smile, but I faliled. He then put on a crooked smile that took my breath away. I couldn't breathe._**

**_" You know Bella, I was thinking. Maybe we should hang out together?" Was he asking me out? If he was, then I couldn't. I don't want to get hurt again._**

**_" Oh. Edward, I don't know. I mean, I just moved in Forks, and..... I don't know my way around really. And I thought that we were frinds" And that was the truth._**

**_" But I'm talking about hanging out like friends, Bella." Oh, so he wasn't interested._**

**_" Umm, ok." The bell had finally rung._**

**_" I'll see you later, Bella."_**

**_"Later."_**

**_The rest of the day was so fast, but still boring. I just wanted to see Edward again. Those 10 minutes with him in biology class felt like forever. And the rest of the minutes that we spent together in detention felt like forever. But it wasn't enough for me. Why should I chase out for him? He doesn't even like me. He likes me as a 'friend'. I drove back home, adn ate dinner with Charlie. I then went to my room, and went into the shower. I stayed in there for who knows how long. i just wanted to think about him. I got of the shower, adn put on my camp t-shirt, adn some shorts. I fell asleep, dreaming about Edward Cullen._**


	3. Party with who?

_**Bella's POV**_

**_I was fast asleep, dreaming about Edward and me, when all of a sudden, something interupted my sleep....my god damn phone! who the fuck was calling me? I looked at my phone, and saw who it was. It was Alice. What did she want?_**

**_" Hello?" I was exhausted._**

**_" Bella! Are you sleeping?"_**

**_" Well, I was."_**

**_" I bet you were dreaming Edward Cullen." She said it like she was singing. And she was right._**

**_" Alice, what do you want?"_**

**_" Don't you remember? The party!" AHH, SHIT!_**

**_" Alice, I don't think I'm going to make it. I mean, I just went to sle-" Alice interrupted me._**

**_" Bella. You said that you were going to the party, and you are. I'm coming over right now!" _**

**_" Alice!" But it was too late. She hung up the phone. Might as well get ready for her. I had to make up a plan, to get Charlie off my back. So I ran to his room._**

**_" Dad! Wake up!" I shook him until he opened his eyes._**

**_" What..what?" He looked confused._**

**_" Dad, I have to go to Alice's place. She said that it was an emergency."_**

**_" Maybe I should go with you." SIT DOWN DAD!_**

**_" No! Umm, she specifically asked for me. You know, it might be a personal girl need or something."_**

**_" Oh, ok. Just come back as soon as you're done."_**

**_"Thanks dad." Phewwww, that was close. I knew that Alice would be here soon, so I wanted to sneak out, wearing something hot. I rammed my closet, looking for something to wear. I found a strapless black dress, that had my back out. alice couldn't complain. Then I found my black stilletos, that had straps on them. I then put on my clothes,and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. Now all I had to do was fix my hair. So I put it in curls, letting my hair fall where it may. Then I put on my black eyeliner and eyshadow, with I grabbed my purse, and went downstairs. That's when the doorbell rang. It was Alice._**

**_" Hey, hey!" She waved her hand as a 'hi' gesture. " Bella, you look great!" I know I do. _**

**_" Thanks. So where's the party?"_**

**_" Oh, I can't tell you yet."_**

**_" Why not?" Why didn't she want to tell me where we going?_**

**_" Because it's a surprise! Now come on!" She pulled me towards the car, and drove off._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_When we pulled into the driveway, hundreds of people and cars were by the house. But this wasn't any normal house. It was huge. It was like mansion! It was a sparkling white under the moonlight. The patio lights twinkled as people passed them. And there was no houses nearby. It was like it was stranded in the middle of nowhere. But it could have been the most beautiful house in Forks- no, in the world. That's when I remembered something Alice told me earlier:_**

_Flashback_

_"Oh, and he works at the Fork's Bar. And he just moved into this humongus mansion."_

**_This was Edward's house. THIS is where he lived. That's why Alice didn't want to tell me where we were going. I'm just going to go in there, and follow Alice eveywhere._**

_

* * *

**When Alice and I walked into the huge room, everyone was staring at me- especially the guys. They started smiling at me. Just to flirt, I smiled at them, and winked. They smiled even more. That's when I saw all of my friends- Jessica, Angela, Tyler, everbody. I talked to them for awhile. That was until I found someone whispering in my ear.**_

**_" You look beautiful." That was not Edward's voice. I turned around, and saw myself facing Mike- as in Mike from biology. What did he want?_**

**_" Hey, Mike."_**

**_" How is your night so far?"_**

**_" Aww, I'm having fun. And you?"_**

**_" I wasn't having fun until I saw you." I blushed. I couldn't lie, Mike was kind of cute. I couldn't help myself._**

" **_Oh really?" I tried to sound sexy. And it kind of worked._**

**_" Yeah. Hey, why don't you say we get out of here. You know, alone?"_**

**_" Ok."_**

**_He then lead me upstairs to a room, and closed the door. Then he took my hand, and sat me on the bed._**

**_" Bella, I really like you." I was surprised. My first day here, and someone already likes me._**

**_" I really like you too Mike." He leaned closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Then his lips crushed on mine. They tasted so sweet, I wanted more. He then held me like a baby- cradling me, and laid me down on the bed. Then he started taking off his shirt. My hands tangled in his blonde hair. It smelled like strawberries- my favorite. I think it went too far._**

**_" Mike..." Nothing. But he felt so good.. so soft._**

**_" Mike... stop." He kept going._**

**_" Mike!" I shouted._**

**_" BELLA! YOU ARE MINE!" I was frightened. I tried to pull away, but his strong hands held me down._**

**_" GET OFF OF ME! STOP! STOP!" I then punched him. He then looked around the room, got a glass bottle, and smacked it across my head. It was excrutiating pain. Some people would have a concution, but I didn't. I was still fighting._**

**_"GET OFF OF HER!" I knew that voice. _**

**_" CULLEN! GO OFF AND FUCK SOMEONE ELSE!_**

**_ Edward then ran up to Mike,and yanked him off of me. Mike's back slammed into the wall by the door. Edward walked back up to him, and took him into the hallway, full of people. I just laid there on the bed, frozen. All I heard was 'FIGHT, FIGHT'- or 'GET EM CULLEN'! Edward Cullen actually saved me. When I was done going into complete shock, I straigtened up my dress, and ran downstairs. I then saw Edward and Mike still fighting- by the door. Mike then took his strong fist, and flew it across Edward's face. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't see Edward's beautiful face get torn like this. So I ran up to Mike, and jumped on his back. He struggled to get me off, but I mananged to stay on. I gripped my arms around his neck tightly, and started choking him. He swerved, and swivered, but I didn't care. For what he did to me, and to Edward, he deserved it. Then Mike finally got a hold of me, and slammed me on the hard, wooden floor. I heard my head bounce in pain. I laid there in pain. I couldn't even get up. Eveyone was staring at me. I shot a glance at the action going on ahead of me. I saw all of Edward's strength push Mike out of the door._**

**_" AND DON'T COME BACK TO MY HOUSE BITCH!" Edward threw Mike's shirt out at him, and slammed the door. Everyone roared in applause. But what about me? I was still laying on the floor, shocking in pain from the pain from earlier, and the pain now. It just wouldn't stop. I then felt someone take their hands from under my back, and carefully place my head on their shoulder. It was so comforting. Then they laid me on a bed._**

**_" Bella, are you okay?" It sounded so sincere, I wanted to cry._**

**_" Yeah, now go away!" He chuckled._**

**_" Edward, why did you save me?"_**

**_" I thought we were friends. And friends stick up for each other. And thanks for looking out for me.......... although you got hurt." He touched my head, and I flinched. " I should get an ice pack." He went downstairs, and came right back up. It was so quiet._**

**_" Where is everybody?" I put the ice pack on my head._**

**_" I sent them out. Party's over."_**

**_" I didn't hear you send them out."_**

**_" Oh, I asked Alice to take them out." Alice._**

**_" How do you know her?"_**

**_" Oh, she didn't tell you? She's my sister. I thought you guys were like this." He twisted he index and middle finger together. I was surprised._**

**_" She's been acting like she didn't even know you."_**

**_" Yeah, well, that's Alice. She's a good liar." Yeah, I bet she is._**

**_" Is there anything else you want to tell me? What you're superman now?" He laughed._**

**_" No, I'm just a normal guy named Edward Cullen." He then ran his fingers through his hair- his coppered, beautiful hair._**

**_" Oh Edward, I don't think you're any normal guy. You're much more than that." The words just spilled out of my mouth. But it was the truth. We stayed there, just staring at each other. His eyes burried into mine. I got lost in them. That was until someone interrupted.. again._**

**_" Hey lovebirds!" It was Alice._**

**_" Alice why didn't you tell me Edward was your brother? Wait... how come I never met him?" DUH!_**

**_" Oh, Edward spent almost all of his time with his cousin in California. He barely visited us."_**

**_" Huh. So how was California, Edward?"_**

**_" It was pretty cool, I guess."_**

**_" Umm... yeah... he really liked it. Ok, Bella. You're sleeping here for the night. I told Charlie that you got hurt, and that you didn't feel like going home. I told him that I was going to drive you to and from school."_**

**_" Oh, Alice. You don't have to do that for me."_**

**_" Yes I do. You've been through alot. It's the least I could do.... well us." She looked at Edward._**

**_" But what am I going to wear to bed?"_**

**_" I already have it. Bella, don't worry about it."_**

**_" Thank you so much. Both of you." I looked back at Edward, and then Alice._**

**_"Well, Bella, I'm going to go to sleep. Everything you need is in the downstairs bathroom, by the living room." Alice said._**

**_" Thanks."_**

**_" No prob. Just get to bed, okay. We've got school tomorrow." She walked out of the room. I got up, and took my ice pack._**

**_" I guess I'll see you tomorrow Edward."_**

**_" Yeah. Goodnight."_**

**_" Goodnight. Sweet dreams."_**


	4. Connection

_Bella's POV_

_I really couldn't sleep that night. After what happened with Mike and Edward, something just occured to me- Edward had feelings for me. But not the kind if feelings that I have. I curled on in the guestroom's bed, staring into the darkness. Why didn't Alice tell me that Edward was her brother? Was there something I was missing? I didn't want to think about that right now. I just wanted some peace and solitude. I know that tomorrow everyone at school will be talking about this._

* * *

_When I pulled into the school parking lot, everyone was staring at me- worst than yesterday. All of a sudden I got a glimpse of my enemy- Mike. He then turned around, and I saw his face. this was the face of a man that deserved his pain, and had to suffer the consequences. His face was covered with sharp cuts, with blackish- bluish blothches of bruises covering them. His eyes were the only things that stood out- his blue, painful eyes. I passed him in a heartbeat, with my head up, keeping my pride. I felt so sorry for what Edward had to go through last night. The party was ruined, and Edward got hurt in the running. I wanted to cry so much from the memory of Edward being beaten. I wanted to yank Mike's head off after I witnessed that._

_Holy Crow!_

_I've only known Edward for a day, and it already seems like I've known him forever. I mean, who has feelings for a guy that strong, and are willing to fight for them in a day? You see that ever in high school! I wanted to see Edward, to see what he thought about the fight. But I didn't want to frustrate him enough to the point that he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I just had to see him. Thanks goodness I had first period with him. We didn't even do anyting in biology. It was really boring._

* * *

_When I walked into biology class, he was there- the one I wanted to talk to all this time. I slowly walked over to my seat next to him- trying not to make it look like I was eager. I then felt a foot swoosh underneath my walking feet, and I fell over with my books, onto the floor. When I landed on the floor, the shoes that had tripped was french tagged high heels. The outline of the shoe was a bright silver, and the rest was pitch black. Only one person in this class that would wear shoes like those was Jessica Stanley. I never really knew her, but she looked nice. But looks can be decieving. I have just experienced that._

_" Ooops. Sorry." She looked like she didn't even mean it. She then pranced her and her french high heels to the coppered hair boy that has just gotten up, and headed straight for my direction. _

_" Hey Edward!" Jessica quickly waved her hand in front of Edward's face._

_" Not now Jessica! I have someone to attend to." He smiled at me. My face got red._

_" I Know you're not talking about that Bella girl!" She snapped at my name. I was pissed. I had a name! I slowly got up from the ground, picked up my things, and went up to Edward and Jessica._

_" Look, I have a name you know!" Edward looked at me in surprise._

_" Who cares about your name, bitch!"_

_" I do." Edward spoke this time. He then turned to me, and smiled. I blushed a little. I really don't blush that much, but this guy makes me._

_" Hah! So I could speak bitch too! Look, motherfucker! You better get your fake ass boobs and your cheap heels, and bounce to your seat, or you'll be bouncing in a wheelchair, do you hear me, or do you need your ears checked?" Edward's eyes widened at my temper, and I felt pretty good about it._

_" This isn't over Belly!"_

_" Yeah, whatever bitch!" I sauluted my hand, and quickly turned it into the middle finger. I heard Edward chuckle in the background. Jessica just swooshed her hair, and sat down, next to......... Mike._

_When Edward and I finally sat down, Mr. McKelly started speaking. And as usual, we wouldn't even notice he was in the room._

_" Bella.... that was.... that was queit a show!" I was still kind of pissed off, but I didn't wan to ruin Edward's mood._

_" So you have a temper, don't you?"_

_" Ah yeah. You should have seen me in Arizona! I was terrible!"_

_" Yeah, I would have liked to see that!" He again put on his breathtaking crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile._

_" I want to know more about you Bella." He wanted to know more about me?! Of course I'll tell him._

_" Well, all you have to do is ask, Edward." I put on my widest smile ever. His eyes glowed by my action._

_" Ok... well.._


	5. Homework

Bella's POV

" What kind of music do you listen to?"

" Why are you asking me so many questions, Edward?"

" Because I want to get to know you better."

" Ok. I listen to rock."

" Huh. Nice choice of music." He then grabbed something from his backpack- that I didn't even notice he was wearing- and slipped it in my CD player in my car. I noticed the first song on there.

" Creed?! That's my favorite band!" I was so excited. I barely kept my eyes on the road.

" Yeah. I like it too. You know they're on tour right now, right?"

" Are you serious? "

" Yeah."

" Aww, that is so cool!"

We were at my house right about now. My normal white house, with the most normal patio hanging in the front of the house. I guess I was just a _normal_ kind of girl.

" This is my house." I exaggerated my arms to gesture to my house.

" I like it!"

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah."

" It's nothing like your house. How could you like it?"

" Well first of all, I didn't even want to live in the damn house! Second of all, my dad got his job as doctor here since my freshman year. They promised that they would triple his salary. So we got the mansion."

" Huh. So where did you live before Forks?"

" Alaska."

" Are you joking?! How cold was it up there?"

" Ice cold. Actually colder than ice!"

" I feel so sorry for you!" He was now walking towards my door.

" Hey, are you coming? You have to unlock the door!"

" Right." I then ran right next to him, and unlocked the door. He walked in first.

" It feels so homey here." He looked around, first starting in the living room. He examined all of the pictures on the wall and paused.

" What?"

" Is this you?" He chuckled. He pointed at the picture. I was surprised. There was a girl in the picture, with orange covering her face. On top of that, were black streaks over it. She wearing a messy hairdo, with the longest dress you can ever dream ever. Next to this girl was another short girl, but this time different. She had a polka dotted, animalistic featured suit- hovering her body. I knew these girls.... Alice and I.

"Yeah. It was on Halloween. She scared the hell out of me that day!"

" She was always scary, Bella."

" A little."

" I like your living room."

" Thanks."

He turned back around, and went upstairs. He took his backpack, along with mine.

" What are you trying to do, Edward?"

" I'm trying to find your room."

" Why?"

" Because we have to do our homework." I immediately stopped walking. We could have done our homework in the living room. Why did we have to do it in my room. I suddenly felt a weird sensation in my pants.

" Bella what's wrong?" He put on his seductive crooked smile.

" Nothing. It's just..... we could have done our homework in the living room." I was enjoying my own sexy private joke. He paused. He found my room, and threw our backpacks on the floor. Helping Edward with his homework wasn't hard. He was a very good listener, and it really soaked into his head.

" Bella, I have to talk to you."

" Bella, I really like you."

I stopped breathing.

" Are you okay?" I was still silent.

" Ummm... I'll just leave." He stood up, and I pulled him back down.

" I want you to stay." The words just slipped out of my mouth. I looked down, biting my lip.

" I'll stay then." We sat there for about 5 minutes, just staring into each others eyes. It felt like forever. I melted into his emerald eyes, nearly taking him right then and there, but it was just too early.

" Edward, I like you too." He then stroked the back of his hand on my cheek, down to my neck. His skin..... soft, warm. Everything I needed. He stopped.

" This is all wrong!" I shuddered at his words.

" What's so wrong?"

" Bella, I've only known you for 1 day, and I already want to fuck you already. You don't know how much I want you. I want you everday, all the time. But I can't. I would, but it's just too early. I'm not that guy that only wants a girl, and leaves her right after they have them. When I have someone, I like to keep them. And that's how I feel about you Bella."

I think I just came a little. He continued.

" The first time I met you...it was like you were a demon sent to my own personal hell. But you are the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. The way you walk... the way you talk... everything about you is amazing. I can't take it. But you were sitting right next to me. Bella I can't resist you. Then you came to the party, and that bitch Mike tried hurting you. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. So I beat him up. I have this sudden urge to protect you. You mean everything to me. I know that you might think that this is stupid, and crazy... and that I'm a freak, but I really like you."

Tears then welled up in my eyes.

" Oh, Edward." I threw myself into his arms, and hugged him earnest. He returned the favor by hugging me. He stroked my hair, lighter than a feather, and rubbed my eyes gently.... dabbing off my tears.

" Don't cry. Shhhh, it's okay." I liked it how he comforted me. It was like he was the father, and I was his daughter.

" Edward.. we don't have to go so fast."

" Yeah. But we can do something together. Why don't we go to a movie?"

" Edward Cullen. Are you asking me out?"

" Yes I am. Is that okay?" His crooked smile planted perfectly on his face.

" Perfect." He blushed, and put his face down like he was embarrassed.

" Edward, don't be afraid of blushing. I actually kind of think it's....... sexy." His smile became wider.

" Really. You know, noone has commented me on my blushing except you." I laughed. " I like it when you blush too you know. I think it's hot." My face got red.

" Thanks." I bit my lip.

" I also like it when you bite your lip. You look extra sexy." The atmosphere started getting hot around me.

" Ummm.... is it hot in here?" It was a silly question. He laughed.

" No, it's just you." I suddenly did something I was not expecting. My legs crossed over Edward, to where I was hovering him.

" God..... Bella!" I tugged onto his carmel colored hair, and kissed the top of his head, to the base of his throat. A moan escaped my mouth, and Edward reacted by putting his hands around my waist. Edward swiftly took off his shirt in one move, and returned to me, kissing me to the full extent. I started unbuttoning the blouse I was wearing, and threw it on the floor. He turned, just the slightest bit to where he was on top of me. My hands snaked their way down to his stone chest, to the buldge that was in his pants now.

" Awww!" It sounded like the most pleasurable moment now. I started to unbuckle his pants. That is when his lips removed from mine, and paused his body.

" Bella..... don't do this. Not right now." I didn't know what my face looked like now, but I was disappointed.

" Why?! I want you now Edward. God! Aww!" I didn't know what I was saying. I wanted him already. But there was one problem... and it wasn't with us moving too fast.......

" I know Bella. I want you too! You don't know how much I want you!"

" Then let's not wait." I pulled his face to my lips. He kissed me for a second, but then let go.

" It's too early. Let's get through our first date."

" Then I'll let you know when my dad's not home. Then we could do some damage."

" Yeah. Now let's get our shirts on, before I rip off your bra."

" You can do it anytime, you know," I said, bending down, exposing my breasts just alittle bit. He twiched.

" I know." I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and grazed my teeth against his ear. He groaned.

" I should probably get going."

" Why?"

" Because Alice might be looking for me, and she might figure out where I am."

" Oooo, that is a problem. I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Yeah. See you tomorrow."

I walked him down to my truck. I drove him home. When he rung the doorbell, Alice was already at the door. She opened the door, and gave me a sly look, and closed the door.

She knows.


	6. Gossip

Edward's POV

**_" So, did you have fun at Bella's?" Well of course I did! That was one of the most sexiest things I have ever experienced... Especially coming from a girl that can have your dick throbbing all day, everyday._**

God! Just thinking about it makes me hard again. I shifted uncomfortably.

" Alice-". She cut me off.

" Do you mind telling me what you were doing there?"

" We didn't do anything! Give it a fucking rest!"

" Ok. But why were you there for," looking at her watch," almost 3 hours?" Damn! I've there that long?

" Nothing. All we did was do our homework. She helped me with my biology homework."

She walked closer to me.

" Edward. You have an A in biology." SHIT!

" Were you two... fucking?"

" No!" Oh, God! I feel like I'm about to explode! Just thinking about it makes me turned on. Looking at Bella, sweating, crying out my name, her mouth around my...

" Just tell me! I'm your sister! You can trust me."

" Alice. You know I can't trust you."

" Ok. Fine."

" If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" She practically ran next to me.

" Promise." I hesitated.

" Ok. I went over to her house, and we did our homework. Then I said that I really liked her. Then we started flirting, and then BAM! She just attacked me! But we didn't fuck each other."

" Bella... attacked... you?" She burst out in laughter.

" I'm serious! She was rubbing my dick and everything!" She stopped laughing immediatley.

" Damn! You're not kidding! You don't lie about your dick!"

" Exactly. This thing has special needs."

" Ok. Eww. Gross. So does this mean that you guys hooked up?"

" I'm not sure. I mean I know she likes me, but it's not official."

" Ok. Now Edward. I'm going to say this once: If you hurt her in any kind of way, I swear, I will chop your dick off. You understand."

" Yes ma'm." I saluted.

" Now, I'm going to run to the store to pick up some things for mom and dad. Try not to jerk off while I'm gone. I don't feel like cleaning up your jizz."

" Fine."

The second Alice walked out the door, I ran into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I put my hands on the wall beside me, and unzipped my pants. My dick sprung to life, and I couldn't help but whimper. All I could think of was Bella on top of me, her warm mouth on mine. My uncontrolable hands made there way to dick, and stroked lightly. Just by that one touch, I began to moan. Bella on my erection, pratically grinding her hips into mine, rubbing my dick, I picked up the pace alittle faster. The only sound in the projected room was my panting and moaning. The friction was unbeilevable, and it felt so good. I cried out in pleasure and pain. My hips bucked, and I stroked harder and faster. I whimpered Bella's name several times, and that made me even more turned on. My dick was hard as a rock, and I shuddered into my hand, with a cry of Bella's name. I collapsed on the floor, staring at the proof of my orgasm.

How could I ever survive without Bella?

* * *

" Sup, loverboy." Did I know that person? Walking down the hallway, all eyes were on me. Giggles and smirks planted upon their faces as they walked past me.

" How's it going?" I didn't know that person either! What the fuck is going on? I saw little- perky Alice standing by her locker, smiling her ass off.

" Alice, what the fuck is going?" She slowly turned towards me.

" Well, I might have told a couple of people about you and your... interaction with Bella." OH MY FUCKING GOD!

" You promised me! Now what do you think is going to happen? Man! All the guys on the team are gonna be making fun of me!"

" Relax, Edward,"

" How could I relax! You told everyone that me and Bella almost fucked!"

" Bella and you fucked?" I knew that voice. I turned towards my best friend, Emmett, staring right at me.

" OH MY GOD! Was she good?"

" Emmett! We didn't do anything!"

"THERE HE IS!" A girl laughed at me... and then a whole crowd joined. This was the most embarrassing thing ever.

Then she walked down the hallway.

Peoples eyes turned directly on her, as did mine. She looked up at me, her brown eyes smoldering into mine. Her perfect cheeks blushed a crimson, and walked towards me.

" Alice, what is going on?" Alice looked comlpletely guilty, and she confessed.

" I told some people that you and Edward almost... you know.. did it." Bella looked at her in shock.

" Alice! Why the fuck did you do that? We didn't do anything!"

" Ahh, come on Bella. You don't have to hide anything!," Emmett said. Bella slowly turned towards him.

" Do I know you?"

" Emmett.. Edward's best friend." He took Bella's hand, and shook it. She quickly took it back.

" Bella.. it's okay." I tried to soothe her, but DAMN! That girl doesn't play.

" No it won't, Edward! What we do is none else's business. Who told her anyway?" I froze.

" Edward!"

" Sorry! I've... it's just.. it was a good experience! I had to tell someone!"She blushed again. _So beautiful._

" And you had to tell Alice?" I didn't answer. She rolled her eyes." Never mind! Guys, let's just get to class, before someone gets trampled." She grabbed my hand, and hauled us towards biology.

_OOOO! I'm touching her hand!_

Again! The warmth... the softness... she feels so good!

When we entered biology, a similar feeling happened in the class, all eyes bugging out on us. YOU WANT SOMETHING TO LOOK AT! HOW ABOUT I JUST STICK OUT MY ASS! SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT!

Bella slammed me in my seat, and went to go go to the teacher.

" So.. I heard about you and that Bella girl! I bet she isn't better than me." GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!

" Look, you got your ass kicked the last time, Jessica. Do you want it to happen again?" She paused.

" Go suck a dick Eddie." And she walked off.

" I bet thats what you do all the time!" She put up the middle finger. I laughed.

" Mr. Cullen?" What the fuck did he want? Bella stood beside the teacher staring at me with apologetic eyes.

" Ms. Swan has complained that you and her have had some difficulties and that she would like to move from beside you." WHAT THE FUCK! I stared at her in shock. This had to be something about our little incident. " Ms. Swan? You can sit next to Mr. Newton, and Ms. Stanley can move next to you, Edward."

.NOW

Jessica's eyes lightened, and she pranced her little fake ass next to the seat Bella was supposed to sit. MY Bella. At the same time, Bella sat next to Mike. She looked pretty uncomfortable sitting next to him. He kept looking at her up and down. His eyes were just bugging out of his fucking head, and I could have sworn I saw him look at her ass. THAT WAS MY ASS TO LOOK AT! Bella shifted to face the board, and crossed her legs. He stopped looking. I wanted to go over there and rip his god damn head off. I still haven't forgave him for what that little fucker did to her. I'm not the person to hold grudges, but for what he did, I can't really forgive him.

" Umm.. , you go sit down now," said Mr. McKelly. I guess I was dazed. As I walked back to my seat, I kept my eyes on Bella, she caught my gaze for slightest bit of 10 seconds, and quickly turned around.I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, about how embarrassed she is, but I don't think she wants to talk to I went to sit down by Jessica in disgust. I didn't have to rush.

" Edward, we can't start class unless you sit down." I flopped down in the seat, next to smiling freak next to me.

" Hey, Edward.. I know you're bummed out that you have to sit by me, but I guarentee at the end of the week, you'll beg me to sit by you." Would she just shut the fuck up?

" Look, Jessica, I'm not interested in you, ok? Just lay the fuck off!"

" Oh, yeah. 'Cause you're into that little bitch, Bella. She is way out your league." She laughed. She was talking about MY Bella! OH NO THAT BITCH DIDN'T!

" First of all, she is in my league. She's beautiful, and is amazing. And even if we did have sex yesterday, I'd get a boner with anyone except you! Now leave me the fuck alone Jessica!" She stopped immediately. The bitch was getting on my fucking last nerves.

I didn't even pay attention to ( as always ). I was focusing on Bella's beauty: her long brown locks, stopping directly at her waist. Her pale, almost ivory skin glistening in the dim light that shone above her head. She had the most perfect and amazing body anyone has ever seen. A figure that can only beg you more for. She was everything. I loved her laugh, her humorous comments, her face, her body, her intelligence, everything. And she is sexy as hell! She could wear a a clown suit, and be sexy. I can't believe I like her this much in a matter of a couple of days.

1 HOUR LATER

" Awwww... our little brother is in love!", Rosalie said.

" I'm not in love! I've only known her for a couple of days!"

" Who are you guys talking about?" Jasper said. He came with a sandwich and punch in his hand, sitting between Alice and I, in the crowded lunchroom.

" Edward has fallen in love with a new chick in town." Rosalie said. I gave her the dirtiest look I could come up with. I guess it looked kind of funny because she started laughing.

" OOOOO! Who?"

"Bella Swan." Alice said. My cheeks turned red.

" Jasper, you should see her. She is fine!" Emmentt said. I punched his arm, enough to leave a mark.

" Ahh, yeah! I heard of her! She's the one everyone has been talking about! She is hot!" Alice slapped his arm. Of course, their going out.

You know it is really weird having friends and family that have girlfriends and boyfriends. And I am the only one that doesn't. So I guess it's a surprise for them- someone that I really like. It is actually funny though.

" So, did you ask Bella out yet?", Emmentt said. He scooted closer, and put his arm around my shoulders.

" Yes, and she accepted." The table roared in applause. A sweet smile turned up from the corners of my mouth. " And lover boy, there she is." Rosalie said. And she was there.

She walked past us in the graceful way, while her mahogany waterfall blew in the swift draft in the luchroom. She looked sad and confident at the same time. Maybe because she had to move away form me. Biology was the only class we had together. And we barely got see each other anymore.

She continued her graceful movements until she tripped over Tyler's foot. She fell flat on her beautiful face, and stayed there frozen. I rushed over to her destinaton, and helped her up.

" I'm sorry!", Tyler apologized. Bella looked up to see the whole luchroom looking at us. And when I mean looking, I mean staring. Bella's cheeks turned into that lovely crimson color. She looked at me worriedly, and tried to get up. I turned to the crowd, and yelled," WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA'LL LOOKING AT! EAT YOUR GOD DAMNED FOOD!" And they did as I said. I turned back to Bella.

" Bella, are you ok?" She looked into my eyes, as I did to her- her big brown, sparkling eyes.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just peachy." I heard her sarcasm, and backed away. I took her hand, and lead her into a room next to the luchroom where we can talk in private.

" Look, if this tension between us is about what happened, I am truly sorry." She stopped looking at me.

" Save it Edward. I'm okay."

" Then why did you switch seats in biology?" She looked at me with sorrow.

" I don't know."

" Exactly my point. Jessica is getting on my god damn nerves!" She smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth.

" Yeah. She doesn't come in my face anymore since I pounded her." I laughed.

" So, does this mean we're cool?" She smiled again.

" I guess. But you have to pay me back in some way." She stepped closer, and put her hands around my neck. The heat radiating off of her skin was exhilarating. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled us closer. She put her teeth on my earlobe again, and I moaned. My dick responded, and pushed us closer, with way to escape. I bumped my length against Bella and she moaned louder than me.

" This is your way of payback?" I asked, in heavy breaths.

" Oh, yeah." Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, and grinded my dick just the slightest bit. My back slammed against the wall behind me. We both moaned in pleasure.

" Are you wet Bella?" I gasped at my tone, but I guess it was worth it.

" Gaah, yeah!" That set me on fire. I pushed Bella's ass up and down along my dick, making me harder every second. And everytime Bella moaned, it made me go faster. We were actually humping in school.

" God, Edward, I'm so wet! Give me more!" And with that, I did. I ran to the wall all the way across the room, and settled with Bella. I am not an expert in sex, because I never had sex. I know, SHOCKER? But I need watch movies and Emmentt and Jasper told me about it. So I knew exactly what to do. I reached into Bella's panties, and took a long slide with my finger. She was extradinarily wet. That just made me even harder. I felt myself almost makemy release, but I couldn't let that happen.

" God, yes Edward! Fuck me!" Oh, God! I inserted two fingers inside Bella's sweet spot. She pratically jumped. She rocked her hips, enough for more penetration. I continued a pattern of going in and out, in and out. " Edward, I'm gonna..."

" I know Bella... but we don't have. any. time, I said repeating the last three hard thrusts. I removed my juiced fingers out of Bella. She opened her eyes in confusion.

" Edward, I was gonna cum." Those words made my dick respond again.

" I know. As much as I wanted you to cum, all over my fingers, and repeat that amazing experience again, don't you remember we're in school?" She moaned again. I guess my choice of words will come in handy.

" Oh... right." We straightened up our clothes, and headed for the door.

" That was interesting.", Bella said.

" Yes it was. So are you still up for the date?" She smiled.

" I wouldn't miss it."

__

_**Author's notes: **_

**_I feel really confident about this chapter. This is kind of my first lemon, and want you guys to comment. Please be nice about them. If you want, you can give me some requests and see what I could do in the next chapters._**

**_PS: I am totally in love with rp _**

**_Deinara_**


	7. Date Night

**Here it is! Bella and Edward's first date! I was so excited to do this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

_**Saturday Night**_

Oh my god! I can't believe what just happened earlier this week! Edward Cullen. His fingers in inside me. Feeling his hard length on my core.

And still, we aren't together.

But I just want to get to know each other, before anything else happens. Although I do want it to happen again. But tonight I have a date with the most amazing and sexy guy ever! So I need to look my best. But first I need to get through the day first.

* * *

"Hey Char.. dad!" He doesn't like me calling him Charlie.

" Hey bud!" He welcomed me with a warm hug. I grabbed box of cereal off the top of the refrigarator.

" Dad, I have plans tonight."

" With Alice?"

" No, actually with her brother." His smile faded away.

" Isn't he a little older than you? I haven't really heard of him. Or seen him for that matter." I hopped on the counter.

" That's because he spent most of his time out of town. And he's in the same grade as me. And he's Alice's brother." He relaxed.

" Oh, well, that's good. Is he a good guy?" _Oh, yeah._

" Yes. He is my new biology partner, and from what I can see, he is really smart." He chuckled.

" He's not a nerd, is he?"

" God no!" He laughed louder.

" Is he good looking?"

" Duh! Why would you think I was going out tonight?"

" Ok, fine. Just eat your breakfast. And I think you have some laundry, and that will be all for the day." I hopped off the counter, and got a bowl from the cabinet, as well as milk from the fridge. I ate as slow as I could, trying to past some time, just to be with Edward. Charlie kept eyeing me confusingly. He had every reason to do so! My eyes were probably closed, savoring every last detail on that sexy man's face.

_Scrumptious._

When I was finished, I washed my bowl out, still going in non- hasty movements, and ran upstairs to figure out my plan tonight._OO, A PLAN! HERE WE GO!_

_****__1) Take a quick shower_

**_2) Get dressed_**

**_3) Put make-up on_**

**_4) Put hair in a sexy style_**

**_5) Grab purse_**

**_6) Open the door to see the sex god_**

**_7) Go to movies_**

**_8) Watch movie_**

**_9) Talk_**

**_10) Come home_**

**_11) Kiss_**

_And that would be it!_

But what. the. fuck am I going to wear?

" Dad, I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me."

" OK, Bells." And I ran upstairs.

Rumaging through my closet, you would find your normal, but yet seductive clothing. Ones that I am comfortable, but the one that guys want. But they know they can't have, cause' I belong to Edward! It is always hard to find something to go out in,other than school wise. This night was special to me.

Knowing me, I always have to wear something black. I think it would look good. Plus, Edward almost fucked me when I had it on. So I must look appealing. I found a black tank top, with a fancy silver flower, drawing up from the bottom, to where my breasts would have began._ Now some pants_.

I might as well just wear some fucking skinny jeans. I would still look presentable.

_Ring, Ring! _

I looked at the caller id, and saw that it was Alice.

" Sup, Alice!"

" I see that you have a date with Alice's brother." I froze. The sex voice filled the air, as I listened to Edward talk to me.

" And that will be you Mr. Cullen." He laughed.

" Yes it will."

" So what did you want? I was getting ready for tonight you know."

" Oh. I was just reminding you that I will pick you up at 8:30 sharp."

" Ok. Thanks."

" Oh, and Bella?"

" Yeah?"

" Wear something nice, or sexy. Which ever you would like."

" Edward, we're just going to the movies. And which movie are going to see anyway?"

" Sherlock Holmes."

" Oh cool!"

" Yeah, I figured that you would like to see it. Alice told me you like mystery stories and stuff, so I guess this would be the perfect movie."

" Yes, it is! Thanks!"

" No prob. Can't wait to see you."

" Can't wait to see you too."

_Off phone._

Just knowing that I'm going to be watching Sherlock Holmes with the most amazing guy ever, is a step up! Ok. I got my clothes out of the way, and the time. Next is make-over! I know I might going out of poportion here, but this is really special to me. I put on an old t-shirt, and my black boy shorts on. I grabbed my mini purse and my keys, and headed for my car.

" Hey, dad. I'm gonna go to the salon in Port Angeles. I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok?"

" Yeah, sure honey."

_Poor man! I could be going to a nightclub, and he won't notice because he's too busy reading the god damned newspaper. Which is fine by me! It's always good not have a whole lot of nagging, only coming from your mom._

When I arrived at Twilight Salon, I was greeted with a warm welcome hug from Eric, my main man!

" Hey girlfriend!"

" Hey Eric!" We air kissed. Cheesy?

" So what brings you here?"

" I have a date tonight, and I want you to do my hair casual but sexy. And have your girls give me a little manicure. But nothing that has pink in it!" He smiled.

" I know, you and your black." He snapped his slim little fingers twice, and a pixie-like creature thing, or whatever she was, popped out of nowhere. She kind of reminded me of Alice. She had a wide smile beaming upon her face, as she looked at Eric.

" Give this little bombshell a hell of a french manicure. Nothing too long or short, but the perfect size. And nothing pink. Maybe make the bottom black and the top the same original white. I will work on her hair in loose curls with more volume. Go get my Nexus hair products, and iron curler. Also some shampoo, and my finest conditioner. Get to it, Lauren!" She smiled and pranced off her merry way. I walked towards the cashier, with him following me.

" So how much will that be?"

" For you baby, I'll charge five bucks, no tax."

" Oh my god! Seriously?"

" Yeah. I'll do anything for my little girly. Now let's start working my magic!" I laughed as he lead me to his chair. It was very comfortable, as always, and I felt less tense about our date today. Lauren came back with products, and put them on the marble counter behind Eric.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome." And she pranced away, again.

And Eric started working his magic.

He washed my hair, thoroughly, massging my scalp so that my hair can be fully cleaned. He broke the silence.

" So, who is the guy?"

" Oh, his name is Edward Cullen." He stopped for a moment. I looked in the mirror, examining his features. He looked shocked.

" You mean fuck hot Cullen? The one with that luscious bronze hair, and beautiful pink lips. Hot ass rocking body? That Cullen?" I laughed.

"Yes, that will be him."

" Damn girl, you got lucky! His sister and him used to come over alot. If he's interested, I wouldn't mind talking to him or something..." He drifted off smiling. I laughed again.

" Yeah, I'll ask him," I said sarcastically."

" So how did he land you, or landed him?"

" That day I came back to Forks, at school. He is my biology partner, and just started from there."

" Did you guys do it yet?" I snorted.

" No! We've only known each other for almost a week now. I don't want to rush things that fast yet. I want to get to know him."

" Well, good for you." Eric lifted my head out of the sink and spun me around. Lauren came back with a whole bunch of nail stuff that I didn't even know what the fuck it was. She worked on my nails, while Eric continued on my hair. I felt a blow dryer washing my face over with its air. And heat applied to my hair, starting extremely close to my scalp, and down to the very ends of my brown strands. I felt pressure and coolness to my fragile fingernails. Lauren put a beautiful onyx to my nail, and putting a thick line of chrystal white polish drapping across from corner to corner of every nail. Eric's hands were slightly pushing my hair up, with a cool wetness coming from his fingers. I felt a calmness rush through my body. Suddenly I didn't feel anything on the areas they were working on.

" All done honey!" He spun me around, to the mirror, and I was shocked.

" Oh my god! This looks amazing!"

" Thanks!" My dark brown hair was shining in the light. More pumped and alive. My nails were its normal size, nothing too long or short, like Eric said. I loved it! And it didn't look like I was trying too hard either, which I liked.

" I have to pay you back somehow!"

" No you don't girl! You gave me the pleasure to me your friend. I don't need nothing from you."

" Thank you so much."

" Your welcome." I grabbed my purse, and got my billfold.

" Save it." I smiled.

" Thank you."

" Don't thank me no more! Go get Cullen before I do!"

" Bye, Eric."

" Bye, Belly." And I headed for the door.

* * *

By the time I got back home, it was already 2:58 pm. Charlie was watching one of those stupid ass football games that he loved so much. He was in his favorite position, laying down with a remote in his hands, with eyes glued to the tv. I don't think he noticed I walked thorugh the door.

" Hey, Bells." Shit I was wrong!

" Did you have fun at the salon?"

" Yeah. Eric did my hair, and this one chick did my nails."

" Let me see." He raised from his comfortable position, and stared at me.

" Uhh, you okay dad?" I walked closer to him.

" Yeah. Just don't.. let that Edwarad guy touch you." I laughed.

" I know how to control myself, dad." He grumbled.

" I see how you talk about this guy. You know what you're talking about. You must really like him."

" Yeah."

" But we need to talk. Come here." I went to go sit down to Charlie on the couch, crossing my legs.

" I know that you're at the age..."_ Oh. god._

_" _Dad! Nothing is going to happen!" _Not yet anyway._

_"_ I know. And nothing better not happen! It's just... if you guys are gonna have a very.. very... intimate relationship..."

" Dad! This is my first date ever! I know Edward would never push me to do anything rash. For god sakes... I'm still a virgin! And I'm not in a rush to do.. any guy.. or even him. So, do you get it now?"

" Yep." He took a deep breath.

" So are we cool, about Edward.. and.."

" Yeah." Once he laid back on the couch, I knew he was relieved. I went back upstairs. _Put hair in a sexy hairstyle.. CHECK!_

* * *

7:30. Great.

Now its time to get started. I got undressed, and hopped into the steamy hot water. I let the water run down my back, soothing my nerves and worries. I poured a ample amount of my strawberry shampoo in my hand, and rubbed in on my sensitive skin. When I was done, I hopped out of the shower very quickly.

8:12. Awesome._ Take a quick shower, CHECK!_

I slipped on my black bra and panties, nothing really sexy at all. I then put on my black designed tank top, and skinny jeans, also putting on my black ripped glove torn, revealing my new manicure. I put my black Converse on. Dramatic effect. Hehe. I looked in the mirror, pleased by my appearance.

8:19. Perfect. _Get dressed, CHECK!_

I ran to my make-up bag, and applied my black eyeliner, and favorite lip gloss. I puckered my lips, and put my make-up bag away.

_Put make-up on and get purse, CHECK!_

8:30. Excited.

I practically ran down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I said bye to Charlie. He didn't even notice. Damn ESPN lover. I opened the door to an Adonis. Edward's hair was messy as always, but made me yearn to run my hands through it more. The light from the porch lit up his perfect features. He wore a perfect navy blue shirt, hugging every muscle in his luscious body. The outfit completed with some normal jeans. I don't think I will ever see something more beautiful than Edward.

" Hey." I said to him. He planted his crooked smile that made my knees go weak.

" Hey," he replied. He held out his hand, and smiled even wider.

" Shall we?"

" We shall." I closed the door behind me, and locked it behind me. We walked towards an amazing black Volvo, sleek with a silver finish.

" This is your car?"

" Yeah, you like it?" he asked, while holding the door open for me like a true gentlemen.

" I love it!" He smiled before opening the driver door, and slipping inside. The car revved to life in the softest pur, and we set off._ Go to the movies... CHECK!_

" So how was your day?" he asked.

" Good, I guess. I've just been really looking forward to tonight."

" Me too." There was a awkward silence.

" You look amazing tonight I might say." I blushed.

" You do too." I couldn't help but smile. Edward reached over, and grabbed a CD.

_I stand surroundd by the walls that once confined me._

_Knowing I'll be underneath them when they crumble when they fall._

_With clarity my scars remind me_

_Ash still simmers just under my skin..._

" A Thousand Faces!"

" Yeah, I bought their CD for you. Hope you like it."

" I love it!" We sat there singing to the words, enjoying the lyrics that washed over me.

_Now I'm forced to look behind_

_I'm forced to look at you_

_You wear a thousand faces, tell me, tell me which is you._

Now we arrived at the Crumbley Movie Theater. When we entered, Edward's warm hand was on the small of my back. It felt really soft against the fabric of my clothes, but I'm sure Edward is just naturally soft. We came up to the counter, and ordered our tickets. The woman was staring directly at Edward, giving him a sweet smile. And completly ignoring me.

" Hello, how may I help you?" Still staring at Edward.

" Yes, _we_ would like to see Sherlock Holmes, _two_tickets please." He smiled down at me, and I wrapped my arms around him. The woman shaked her head, and blushed.

" Oh, sorry, that would be 20 dollars." Edward took his wallet out of his back pocket, and pulled out 20 dollars. He handed it to the woman. They exchanged, and she gave him two tickets. He took them, and smiled at her.

" Thank you."

" No prob." We walked towards the food place, and stood in line.

" You know, Edward, you shouldn't really dazzle people like that." He laughed.

" I what?"

" Yeah. You dazzle girls all the time."

" Do I dazzle you?" He pulled me closer.

" Yeah." He laughed again.

" Well it's not my fault I was born with amazingly good looks." I smiled. When it was our turn, Edward ordered a large popcorn, and two Coke's. We carried our food carefully to the entrance of the theater, where we were greeted with the person that took our tickets. We took a seat in the middle of the theater, sitting down our things, and Edward kept the popcorn.

The previews lasted for almost 10 minutes. The longest fucking 10 minutes in my whole life! But it was worth it when Edward put his arm around me, gently massaging my arm. I melted into his touch while we watched the movie. And it was a damn good movie! I loved the way actors could be a whole new person. The way they moved, they interacted with each other. The way their lips molded together when they kissed, made it even more believable. Edward's scent washed over me, and it made it hard to concentrate on the great movie. I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

" I could stay like this forever," I said into his ear, so that no one could hear.

" Me too." He held me closer.

When the lights flicked on, I was still holding Edward in our position.

" Bella," he laughed," the movie is done you know." I blushed.

" I know, I just like this.. holding you." We watched the ending credits for a few minutes, people watching us with curious looks on their faces. But I really didn't care.

" We should get going." I nodded my head. _Watch movie... CHECK! _Edward snapped me out my checklist coma, and grabbed my hand.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a restaurant. I know that the popcorn won't last you." I was shocked. He was actually willing to take me to a restaurant. " Where did you plan on going?" He smiled.

" This great place called Eclipse."

" Ok. Just lead the way." I smiled. _Well take Talk off your list, Bells!_

He lead me to his car, and he opened the door for me. I put my seatbelt on while he closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat. The drive wasn't long at all, like, only 9 minutes long! Edward climbed out, and opened my door. He grabbed my hand between his soft one, and we were met at the entrance by a young, beautiful lady. Someone that was a million more times pretty than me.

" How many?" She stared at Edward. Here we go again!

" Just us two."

" Right this way."

She grabbed two menus, and took us inside. I stopped breathing. This wasn't like any restaurant. It was absolutely stunning. Golden lights twinked above our heads. The objects looked extremley fragile. The vases were multicolored, standing out from the beautiful shade of maroons and light golds. The waitress waited for us at a small table, which matched the whole restaurants beauty. Edward pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down. Edward sat in his chair, looking so beautiful as usual.

" Can I get you guys anything, like some water, or..." She looked directly at Edward. _Sluts._

" Umm.. I would like water. Bella?" I shook my head.

" I would like some sweet tea, thank you." She stood up straight.

" Ok. I will get that for you." _Still talking to Edward. _And she walked away.

" What is with women and you!" He burst out laughing.

" Edward!"

" I'm sorry! I don't know. They just have attraction to me! But trust me... I don't have a nerve in my body to have anything to them. It belongs to someone else." He looked at me through his thick black lashes that I was sure I was going to melt after. Edward and I started looking through the menus. He looked so hot all curious. The waitress came back with our drinks.

" Here you go."

" Thank you Miss."

" Please call me Emily." _WHAT. THE. FUCK? _Edward didn't say anything.

" Are we ready to order?"

" Yes, please. I will have the Shrimp Alfredo." Edward looked at me when he was done.

" And I will have... umm... how do you pronounce that?" I laughed.

" Let me look at it," Edward said. Edward took the menu from me. He laughed too.

" It's french for Mushroom ravioli."

" How did you know that?"

" My parents and I took some trips to Canada. You'll be surprised on what they teach you."

" Yes, that is right. I will have that up for you." She took our menus, and walked off.

" Bella, can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

" Are you jealous?"

"No."_ Lie._

" Oh my god! You are so lying!" I couldn't help but laugh.

" Ok, maybe. How could I not! Girl's are just staring at you!"

" It's ok if you are. But we are on _our_ date. Our date. No one could interfere." He reached over and held my hand. I calmed down instantly. The Emily bitch came back with our food. It smelt amazing, and I couldn't wait to eat. She sat it down, and I closed my eyes.

" Enjoy." As soon as she walked away, I got my fork, and rammed it through my ravioli, and stuffed it in my mouth. God, it tasted so good!

" Is it that good!" Edward laughed with a mouthful of shrimp in his mouth.

" Very!" I licked every ounce of juice from my fork, blazing into Edward's eyes. His eyes widened, and licked his lips. I knew exactly what I was doing.

" Bella..." He whispered. I swirled my tounge on the very tip of my fork, and grazed my teeth over it. I earned a hiss from Edward, going straight to my core.

" Bella, you shouldn't really do that in public." I laughed. He bit his lip, looking like he wanted to ravish me right then and there.

" I was just eating, Edward. What's the big dip?" He smiled.

" Yeah right." The Emily bitch came back with our check, giving Edward a small white paper. _WHAT THE..._ Edward grabbed my things, and we headed out the door to Edward's car. He stopped in his tracks, haulting in front of a huge black trash can. He threw away the small white paper, and then ran back to me.

" I am never calling her." I burst out laughing.

" That's what she gave you? Her number!"

" Yeah. She's not my type anyway."

" Oh, come on! She was beautiful! Way prettier than me." He stopped, looking directly in my eyes.

" Bella! Clearly, you don't see yourself like me. You are exquisite. Besides, I like brunettes." I blushed. Edward opened the door for me, and he quickly got in his driver's seat. _Going home...CHECK! Damn bummer._

"What do you wanna listen to?"

" How about that Creed cd?"

" Ok." He reached over in the glove department, and got the cd. He put it in, and we rocked away to my house.

* * *

I could tell that we were at my house because Charlie's police cruiser was outside. Edward cut off his Volvo, and looked at me.

" It's been a pleasure tonight. I really liked it. Maybe next week we can do something like this again. I could take you to my house to meet me parents. I'm sure Alice already told so much about you ." We smiled.

" I really enjoyed it too. Goodnight, Edward." His face frowned.

" Goodnight." I opened the door, only to find Edward's hand on my wrist... tight. I was unable to move, due to the pain.

" EDWARD! WHAT THE-" His lips interrupted my anger. So soft and smooth, moving against mine. I dropped my purse, not caring where it landed, and dug my fingers into his hair. I was surprised that I could run my fingers through it, because it always seems so messy. Edward swirled the outside of my lips with his tounge, begging for entrance, and I let him in. _God._ His tounge was amazing. I slid my tounge across his perfect teeth, and he moaned quietly. He electrified this part of me I didn't even know existed. I really don't even know how to kiss! But I guess I was doing it right.

" You don't know what that does to me." He said quietly. I whimpered against him. I took his upper lip in my mouth, gently nibbling on it. This caused Edward to kiss me harder, faster. I pressed him against me, wanting to feel all of him. I moved up just a little, so that I could roam my hands all over his muscular body, stopping at the tent in his pants. He gasped when I palmed him softly through his pants. I moaned, estatic that I could make him feel this way. I moved up and down, creating a small friction. He groaned when I straddled his lap. He leaned my head down, so that he could nibble on my ear. I moaned in his ear. The tent in his pants suddenly got harder, and I was dripping with lust.

" Fuck... I want you so badly." I whimpered at his words. He moved his hands down my back, leaving a spark of electricity behind. He cupped my ass, and I ground myself onto him. We both groaned. I slowly looked up to the house's window, and saw that Charlie just opened up the curtains, searching for me. I nibbled on Edward's ear and whispered," Babe, I have to go. Apparently my dad wants me home already. But don't worry, we will continue this... one day." I got back up, and looked at Edward. He had his face fixed on his crooked smile. He grabbed a pen from who the fuck knows, and wrote some digits on my hand. " Call me." I smiled back at him. I jumped out of the car, waving goodbye as he drove away.

I walked up the steps, unlocking the door. I was greeted by my dad, cross armed, smirking.

" So... how was your date?" He walked back on the couch. I took a deep breath against the door.

" Truely amazing." _Last thing off my list, kiss...MAJOR FUCKING CHECK!_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Pleases review! Your thought counts!**

**Deinara 3**


End file.
